


The Cave

by bonjourmarlene



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmarlene/pseuds/bonjourmarlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has not been the same in the past few weeks because he's lost his girlfriend, and his friends start worrying about so they hire a psychiatrist to live with him. Louis Tomlinson takes the job willingly and moves in with Harry for a week but Harry doesn't seem really keen on Louis's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't even know where this idea came from, it just did :D If you are reading this, I really hope you enjoy it :) Please tell me what you think, maybe? x

“So, you’re asking me to come to his house? Have you an idea how much this will cost?” 

“ _I know it’s a lot to ask and we are aware of how much money we will have to pay you for doing it. But we’re still sure about it,_ ” the male voice on the other line of the phone said and the feathery haired male nodded, waiting if there was more to come. His patience seemed to be right, because after a few more seconds of silence between him and the other male, the stranger added, “ _Umm, we would need you for quite a time. H-how much would like... a week be?_ ”

The male’s eyebrow cocked upwards in shock. “Wow, a week is quite a lot. Are you sure you really want this?” His hands were looking for a calculator. “Furthermore couldn’t I watched after all my patients for a week.” He bit his lower lip as he typed in the numbers. “Will you make them up too?” 

The stranger sighed audible and he could imagine him running a hand through his hair or over his face. “ _W-well... yeah. H-how much would that add?_ ”

“Well, I have seven patients every day. Three of them have cancelled their announcement with me this week, so let me check... That’d make four thousand six hundred more.”

“ _So, how much all together?_ ”

The male sighed, knowing the amount of money would probably scare away the poor guy but he had his family, he had to take care of them and he needed the money more than anyone else. He was one of the cheapest psychiatrists of England so they wouldn’t be able to find a cheaper offer anywhere but if they still turned him down... Clearing his throat, he decided to answer, “Twenty-one thousand and four hundred pound.” 

Again there was a silence and he wondered how long it’d take the stranger to hang up angrily and never call him again because of his prices. But instead, he heard a long and thoughtful sigh and his eyes widened – they were actually considering it? 

“What’s your bank account number? We will transfer it today or tomorrow and then you can come here on Sunday night? Please?”

Something must be seriously wrong with the guy he had been talking about at the beginning of the phone call. Baffled, he nodded and as he realised, the other male couldn’t see him, he stuttered a quiet ‘yes’ before he told him the numbers. Never had he thought he’d make so much money with only one person... That was like someone was visiting him for more than five months in a row, every day. Just that it would only take one week and he’d be with the patient twenty-four hours a day. 

It was so ridiculous. 

Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his bag – those lads had been lucky. If they had called just five minutes later, he’d be already in his car, on his way home to his family. A small smile appeared on his lips when he thought about them. 

He locked his office, seeing his secretary had already left, and then walking down the steps, he wondered what he had done to deserve an offer like this. So many psychiatrists in this city and maybe all over the world would probably die for an offer like this. 

Walking towards his car, he flipped out his key and the front- and back-lights shone orange for a second. He put the bag inside and started the engine, driving home the short way from his office to his house. He’d have to tell about his plans now... What would the girls say? 

Pulling up the drive way to the house, he felt hot and pulled at his collar to get some more of the fresh air around him. He unlocked the door and immediately a little girl jumped onto him, clinging onto his foot. “Help me!” She shouted and looked up at him with wide eyes, which caused a small smile to appear on his lips. “Phoebe is trying to make my hair go green!” 

That moment another little girl with the exact same looks appeared in the room, a spray in her tiny hands and an evil smirk plastered on her face. She grinned at her twin sister and now the male had to chuckle again. “Okay, okay, calm down Phoebe. And Daisy, please let go off my leg.” He patted her head and she let go right away. “Can you tell me where your mummy is? I need to tell her something.” 

Daisy, now standing next to her sister and holding a little bit of distance, nodded. “Yeh, she is in the kitchen, making dinner.” She grinned and ran off before the other twin could even realise what was happening. 

“Great, now she’s gone,” she grunted and her shoulders slumped. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to get her,” he winked but before she ran off after her sister, he grabbed the spray and smiled. “But I don’t want you to dye her hair, okay?” With a sigh, she pushed forward her lower lip, folding her arms across her chest. “But... please!” 

He shook his head and kissed her forehead before he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. “Louis!” The woman in the kitchen chirped. “Could you help me please? The girls refuse to because Lottie is in her room and chatting over the internet with some boy and Fizzy is doing her nails.” His brows furrowed into a frown. “Who is Lottie chatting with?” He asked concerned and the woman behind the stove turned to him to smile softly. “Honey, don’t worry too much about her. She’s turning sixteen soon. She knows what she’s doing.” 

“I know she is soon sixteen but I still remember her as that tiny bundle that would scream when you pulled away the milk bottle,” he sighed and walked up to the woman to help her. “I... I have to tell you something,” he started slowly as his hands cupped an onion, slowly peeling off the brown-orange skin. “I got a job offer today.” 

Frowning the woman turned to look at him. “Yeh...?” 

“I would leave for a week,” he added and grabbed a knife to chop the bulb in his arms, not daring to look at her. His bronze hair was now slightly falling into his sight and he shook his head to the side to avoid them from taking away his eyesight completely. “There is this boy in Cheshire and apparently he’s having a really hard time... They want me to come and live with him for a week... They are going to pay off all the patients I won’t be able to see in this week and they are paying every hour. We could finally repair your car and maybe even buy a laptop for Fizzy...” 

“This is wonderful, baby,” the woman smiled and patted his back. “Why are you so quiet suddenly? Were you afraid I’d shout at you? I mean, it’s sad we won’t see you for a week and especially the girls will miss you but it’s an amazing offer and I hope you agreed.” 

“You’re wonderful,” Louis smiled and looked up to meet his mother’s eyes – they were just the same shade of blue as his. “And, yes, I agreed. I mean, who was I to turn them down? I really expected them to hang up angrily when I told them how much it was, added with the money I get from them because of the patients. They also said I wouldn’t need to take care of the boy really. Just watch him so he doesn’t do anything stupid. He can cook himself and they are going to bring us food every now and then and I have their phone numbers in case he does something I can’t handle,” he smiled proudly and again it struck him how wondrous an offer like this actually was. “I mean, they pay the food for me, the patients and the time I spend with the boy. He can’t be that bad, can he?” 

The woman shrugged and turned her attention back to the food. “Well, you never know, can you?” She asked with a slight smile. She grabbed the chopped onions and poured them into the kettle. “Now, if you want to help me, go and check after Lottie. Now you made me insecure.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Then tell your sisters that the food is ready.” 

Louis nodded and slowly walked away from his mum, heading towards the stairs. He softly knocked on the oldest girl’s bedroom door before he opened it silently. “Lots?” He asked and she turned her attention away from the screen to look at him. “Mum wanted me to ask who the guy is you’re chatting with.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “His name is Benjamin and he’s in my class, so breathe,” she chuckled and shook her head slightly. “I’m not stupid, Boo.” 

The male’s brows furrowed into a frown. “I told you, stop calling me Boo.” He shook his head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him before he walked down into the living room where the nine-year old twins were now watching some cartoon. He sat down with them, not really paying attention as his mind wandered off to the offer again... Why would someone do that? 

What has happened to the boy that he needed some psychiatrist to watch after him for twenty-four hours? He was pretty sure that the other guys, who had phoned him, wanted him to stay for longer but one week was already so much. And now, in two days, he’d sit in his car on his way to Cheshire, a small city he’d never visited in his life before, far away from his family... 

He was already twenty-two (which might be a bit young for a psychiatrist but hey, he was smart) but so far he hadn’t managed to move out. It wasn’t that he loved being served by his mum because this was not the case. It was just that he loved her and his sisters so much and especially in a time, where she was out of money, he couldn’t leave her. He knew that if he was about to live on his own, in a flat in the same building as his office maybe, he could eventually turn rich but at what cost? What would happen to his family? He wasn’t their father and he surely was not his mum’s husband but he was the only male in the household and he felt like he needed to be there for the five of them. The twins were now nine and as energetic as ever. Charlotte, or Lottie, was now turning sixteen and he could remember how boys in that age were because he had been one of them himself a while ago. And Félicité, or Fizzy, was also becoming a quite strong minded teenager. 

He couldn’t leave his mum with all those problems alone, could he?

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and groaned as he felt he was still wearing his glasses. He put them off, placing them on the glass table beside him and smiled at the two girls next to him. Now, that their minds were preoccupied, they looked actually really cute and calm. 

“Dinner!” A voice shouted and the girls turned their heads at the same moment towards the door, which led to the kitchen. They jumped up and Daisy tripped, onto her sister and Louis watched them giggling as they fought for who was going to be in the kitchen first. He followed them and spotted Fizzy and Lottie walking down the stage, talking about something. 

“Here you go,” their mum smiled and placed a table in front of Phoebe. The other seats started to be filled and soon they all sat together at the table, dishes clacking together silently and the sound of someone crunching whenever one of them took a bite from the baguette. 

“Louis?” Johannah, their mum, spoke after a while, put her spoon aside and looked at her son expectantly. “Maybe you should tell the girls about your plans?” Suddenly five pairs of eyes were staring intently at him and again he felt hot. What would the girls say? Would they be sad, disappointed or probably happy he finally left? It wasn’t like he doubted his sisters loved him but he knew he could get onto their nerves, especially onto Lottie and Fizzy’s since they didn’t want him to protect them from other boys. 

He cleared his throat and looked down at the plate in front of him as his grip onto the fork and the knife in each of his hands, which made his knuckles turn white. “Well, yeah... I’ve got a job, in Cheshire and well... they are paying me a lot and so... I will stay with them for a week.” He dared to look up and tried to read the girls’ emotions but their faces were blank, totally void of any feelings. 

Suddenly, at the same time, all their faces turned into slight smiles and Lottie and Daisy, who sat on either side of him, patted his back slightly. “Don’t worry, Lou,” 

Charlotte smiled at him until her teeth were showing. “We’re gonna miss our brother but I guess it’s a great offer, isn’t it?” 

Relief washed through Louis as he nodded lightly and they all turned their attention back to their food. He was really lucky.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why but this took me actually pretty long omg. i hope you like this either way :)

“I feel kind of bad for taking so much money from you guys,” Louis murmured and scratched his nape, not really daring to look at the three males in front of him. “It is your job,” the blonde one said with a thick Irish accent. “We needed someone qualified and you were the cheapest one. The price is only fair for what you are doing for us.” 

“We feel like we should pay you more,” the one with black hair said and ran a hand through his quiff. The front was with blonde highlights and he looked a little exotic since his skin was all tan. He had a few stubbles on his jaw but they were not really present. 

“Is it that bad?” Louis asked frowning and licked his lower lip as he looked up at the males. They all seemed really nice and led the psychiatrist through the empty house. “By the way, where is... um, sorry, I forgot his name.”

“Harry,” the one with brown hair said. “His name is Harry. And his mum came to visit him and took him out for a walk. She approves of our idea and she had the idea to take him out so we can show you the flat without him snapping at us and stuff.” 

“Is he aggressive?” 

“No, he’s just angry and frustrated. He doesn’t want us to see what he is hiding beneath his mask and he also doesn’t want to talk about it so we figured, if we wouldn’t give him any other chance, he might talk to anyone... And from personal experience I know it’s sometimes easier to talk to a stranger. We know, a week isn’t long but we beg you to give all you have. We need the old Harry back,” he said airily. Suddenly he looked older than only at the beginning and Louis wondered for a moment how old he actually was. He had never seen anyone this hurt outside his office and although he didn’t even know the guy properly, he felt the urge to comfort him in some way. But this was his job, wasn’t it? Comforting people. 

The blonde and the black haired guy nodded in agreement with the words of Liam, the one with brown hair. “The four of us are like brothers and he’s just been... different lately,” the Irish one spoke again, Niall. Earlier he had been beaming, smiling brightly and showing his teeth and brackets. Now his mouth was only a thin line, showing he was trying to contain his emotions. They must be really affected by this Harry guy and for a second Louis wished, he also had friends like this. Friends who were like brothers to him. 

“May I ask... what exactly has happened so he changed?” 

The three of them looked at each other until Zayn, the black haired one out of them, cleared his throat. “I-it was his girlfriend... she died in a car accident.” “Oh,” was the only thing Louis could respond as suddenly they heard a key being pushed into the keyhole and turned around. The psychiatrist had to admit he was quite nervous but he told himself to stay calm; after all it was just a job, like every other job, right? 

The door swung opened and a curly haired male with a grey shirt and black skinny jeans entered the flat. He was rather tall and looked quite fit but as his eyes spotted the four males in the middle of the room, he stopped his moves and looked back at a black haired woman, who had just entered behind him. “What’s going on? And who’s that?” Harry asked frowning and looked at each of his friends and then at his mum, before his eyes met Louis’s. 

A shiver ran down the older guy’s spine as the boy’s green eyes met his own and his breath hitched. Their gazes held together for a while as none of them dared to pull away and Louis couldn’t stop his body from starting to shiver until the younger male eventually moved his eyes back towards his mum. 

“My name is Louis,” the psychiatrist managed to answer. “I am going to live with you for a week.” 

Harry’s eyes widened before his shocked expression turned into a mocking smile. “Ha-ha, very funny,” he said sarcastically and shook his head, walking past all of them into another room. 

Louis’s eyes met Harry’s mother’s ones and only with his gaze, he asked her what to do. As if she could already read his mind, she smiled sympathetically and followed her son, motioning him the stranger to follow her. Harry was in the kitchen, getting out a kettle and filling it with water before he put it on the stove. “Harry, darling,” the mother began and the curly haired male’s head snapped up. “We are all worrying about you and if you like it or not, Louis is going to live with you. He will be there for you and will always listen to what you say, okay?” 

Harry’s green eyes met Louis’s grey ones again. “He doesn’t even care about me,” he spat and shook his head angrily before he turned his attention back to the kettle. “Let me guess? He is a psychiatrist and you lot paid him so he lives with me. He doesn’t care about me... he only does it for the money.” He snorted and watched as the water started to steam and bubble. He put the kettle off the stove and poured the water into a cup. 

“I do,” Louis replied a little annoyed. He actually cared – if he didn’t, he hadn’t even started this job. He loved helping people through their problems and if he didn’t need the money, he would also do it for free. “I really want to help you... Harry, right?” He exactly knew the boy’s name but he felt like if he pretended he had just heard the name for the first time and already remembered it, it would make him believe Louis. He knew a lot about people’s minds already. “I could have turned the offer, couldn’t I? I have a family too, my mum and my sisters. Do you have a sister?” 

Harry didn’t reply but after he had licked his lower lip, he nodded slowly. 

“I suppose you know what a relationship between brother and sister is like, don’t you? I love them all to pieces. They’re all younger than me and there are four of them. I really love to help people and I also want to help you. That’s why I decided to give up my family for a week. A week might not seem a long time period, but to me it is since I have never really left my family and I still live with them. They are really important to me and I left them to live with you.” 

Harry frowned and took the teabag out of the cup before he glared at Louis. “You’re a psychiatrist. Of course you would make a story like this. Leave me alone.” He walked past his mother and the older male and the woman sighed. 

“I’m sorry for his behaviour... he is really... problematic lately. I am really grateful to have you here and I hope you will manage to get to talk to him. My name is Anne Cox, by the way, but you can call me Anne.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Louis smiled and shook her hand. “I am Louis Tomlinson. Please call me Louis.” His smile widened a little. He was glad that at least Harry’s mother was nice but he wasn’t the one to judge. He had only met Harry and not had the chance to talk to him properly so he had to keep his own thoughts out of place and keep a straight mind. After all was he at work. 

“Nice to meet you too, Louis. I’ll better check up on Harry... I know you’re here to look after him but Harry doesn’t seem... very keen on you just now so I’ll try and explain it to him properly. I am sorry that he snapped at you.” She smiled warmly at the young man and he nodded, not minding. 

“I am used to that. Many people become angry when they feel pressured to talk about their feelings, it’s completely normal. I understand him,” Louis murmured with a genuine smile. He didn’t want Anne to feel like she was responsible for Harry’s action although he knew very well that this is what mothers tend to do. He can tell best when it’s up to his own mother. It was funny how his thoughts always circulated around other people’s behaviour but he had to admit it was so goddamn _interesting_. 

Anne walked past him and rushed outside the room and the same moment Niall, Liam and Zayn came back in. “How bad was it?” Zayn asked curiously, but at the same time controlled and careful. 

Louis shrugged and smiled a little. “From what you’ve told me I had expected worse. He is a little tense, yes, but I think I can manage it all. Harry can be lucky to have friends like you, you know.” 

The three younger males chuckled almost in unison. “It’s easy to be friends with Harry, even when he’s like that,” Liam smiled warmly. “I can’t really explain it but he just makes you like him.” 

“We need to go now,” the blonde Irishman informed Louis with a short nod. “We will call you tomorrow to see how’s it going, alright?” 

Louis nodded and as they walked away, he just stood there for a while awkwardly. Well, what to do now? Anne had told him she would want to check up on Harry and since he had expected he would spend all the time with the younger male, he didn’t really think about bringing anything with him, except for a little bit of old lecture, from the days when he was still in uni. His suitcase was standing beside the door and Louis saw a leather jacket laying upon it – if he remembered it correctly, Harry had worn it when he had come home. 

He just picked it up and wanted to put it aside as he heard a voice behind him. “I don’t think you are allowed to touch my things, no matter why you are here.” Louis licked his lip before he slowly turned around to meet Harry’s green eyes again. They were narrowed, staring back into his own pair of blue eyes. “I’m sorry,” Louis said with an excusatory smile. “I just wanted to grab my stuff but your jacket lay there. I wanted to put it up there.” He turned around always to point at hall stand behind him. It was empty, except for Louis’s own jacket. 

Harry growled and walked up to him, snapping the jacket out of his grasp. “I don’t care how much they paid you. I want you to stay out of my way.” 

“Ouch,” Louis said and smiled coyly. At some people his personal, joking attitude worked and with a little bit of hope, it would also work at Harry. He was like every other patient... but at the same time he was so much different to everyone he’s had before. It was a little hard for the psychiatrist to read the curly haired male’s mind. “I have an offer for you though. How about you and I eat something tonight? Together, in your kitchen. I’m not that great of a cook but you look like you haven’t really eaten in a while.” 

Harry’s face turned from angry to irritated and then to confused. He sighed, rubbing his temples and taking a step back. “You are weird. But whatever.” He waved his hand before he walked away and Louis frowned. Had this been a yes or a no now? 

And he also wasn’t really sure if this was a success now or something bad. Somehow he never really knew where he was with Harry. 

**************************************************************************************************************

“Oh,” Louis mouthed surprised as a figure entered the kitchen. “I have to admit I didn’t expect you to turn up.” 

“I had to make sure you don’t set my kitchen on fire,” Harry growled and walked over to the fridge, yanking it open. He stared at the insides for a while before he turned to Louis, a frown evident on his features. “Where the hell is all my beer?” 

The older male didn’t look up and stirred his noodles in the pot. “Your friends asked me to watch your alcohol and I thought I’d put it away for a while. Beer can make you drunk pretty fast if you don’t eat. So, if you eat with me, you will get a beer.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Harry spat, growling at the older man. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Louis, but against his expectations, he didn’t turn around. Twat. 

“I am,” Louis said with a nod of his head. “I made some pasta. Would you like any? As I already said, I am not a great cook because mostly my mum cooks, but pasta shouldn’t be too hard.” He now turned around and ignored the glare, beaming at the curly haired male. Before he added something, he winked at him, “And you will get a beer.” 

“Fine,” Harry muttered and took place at a stool in front of the counter. He had to admit that he had no idea when he had eaten properly the last time. Yes, his mum insisted on taking him out every now and then but they only went to fast food restaurants or an ice saloon or something like that. “So... the story about your mum and sisters... it was true?” He had found the silence between them awkward and felt like he had to talk; much to Louis’s surprise. 

Louis nodded as he placed a glass of water in front of Harry and then a plate. He grinned and winked again. “Eat it up and then you’ll get your beer.” He felt like talking to a little kid who wanted some candy but had to eat the proper food first. They sat there in silence and the brunet boy wanted to ask Harry to tell him things about himself but he didn’t want to push his luck. It was their first evening together and Louis could be lucky that the curly haired male was willing to spend the evening with him. They didn’t look at each other and only ate silently so Louis had enough time to actually think about Harry. Harry, as a person, and not Harry, as a object of work. He looked really attractive with that curly hair and the green eyes. Louis was sure that if he smiled, he would be one of the prettiest people alive. 

If he didn’t know for a fact that Harry was into girls _and_ his patient, he would try and hook up with him. But the problem was that even if Harry showed any kind of interest, Louis couldn’t act on him until he was no longer his patient, thanks to the Hippocratic Oath. Sighing, he shook his head, which made Harry look at him curiously. 

“You know, if you don’t want to stay, you can sneak out at night to be with your family,” Harry said and saw it as his chance to have some time alone. He was used to having his mum and the boys around the majority of the time but it was something else that a complete stranger was supposed to be sleeping in his house. How could he trust Louis anyway? The man had just stood in his flat today and he could also be thief or a murderer, coming for revenge about her death... No, he wouldn’t think about it now. 

Louis snorted and shook his head, pointing at the curly haired male with his fork. “You wish, don’t you? See, your friends paid me. I don’t want to betray them by sneaking out. Also do I not mind spending time with you, unless you start throwing things at me. Well, except for kisses of course. That would be okay.” He grinned cheekily before he stood up to put away his plate. Did he really just say that? He wasn’t supposed to flirt. 

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes. “Some weird psychiatrist you are. Maybe you are the psych out of us two?” He finished of his plate and looked at Louis expectantly. “Can I please have my beer already so I can go away from you? You start to annoy me.” 

Louis huffed and nodded. “Go wait in the living room, I don’t want you to see my ambush.” He smiled and Harry stood up involuntarily, walking out into the living room. It was like he was a little boy again and after dinner and his sister Gemma had begged their mum for sweets. He felt the temptation to just _pretend_ he didn’t watch but then again it was too much of an effort. He would just do whatever might please Louis... On the other hand... Why should he please him? He didn’t want him here first. Maybe he should piss him off so he would just leave him alone?

“Here’s your well-deserved beer,” Louis smiled at Harry and handed him the already opened bottle. 

“Hm,” Harry only replied, snapping it out of the other boy’s grasp and heading towards the stairs to his room. 

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had thought it was a success that Harry had eaten and even listened to him when he told him to go and wait in the living room but apparently it was a bad idea to treat him like a kid (he had to admit he treated him like a kid, yes). He walked back into the kitchen and cleaned it up a bit before he headed up the stairs into the room Zayn had showed him. For a few seconds he considered to check up on Harry once more but then again he thought that it would be a bad idea. Yes, he lived with him, but the poor boy should be able to keep some privacy too. 

**************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Louis rubbed his face to wake up. He grabbed his phone to check the time and cursed to himself – in half an hour he had a client. It was then that he realised he wasn’t in his own room back in Doncaster and shaking his head, he sat up in the bed. 

He was in Cheshire, in the house of a seemingly bipolar boy with a couple of problems he was supposed to solve. Wondering where the curly haired male was, Louis got up from his bed and opened the door of the bedroom. Walking down the stairs, he could fairly smell the scent of... what was it? Pancakes? Curiosity got the better of him so he entered the kitchen to see Harry standing at the stove, completely naked, holding a spatula in his hand. Louis’s eyes widened at the sight of the boy’s bare bum and the moment Harry turned around, the psychiatrist’s cheeks flushed furiously red. “Morning,” Louis muttered, quickly looking away although he had to admit he was pretty tempted to have a short look. “Would you mind taking on something?” 

Harry shrugged, not answering, and turned back to the stove, moving the pancakes around a little. 

“Please?” Louis pressed and groaning Harry turned his attention back to him,

“This is my flat. I never wear clothes in the morning. You better live with it,” he retorted and unprepared for an answer like this, Louis’s eyebrows quirked upwards. He bit his lip, thinking of how to make him take on his pants but then he just nodded. 

“Alright – your house, your rules,” Louis said and looked somewhere else, just not at Harry. “I noticed that you don’t have much food in your fridge left so I wondered if we could go to the grocery later; together. Seriously Harry, I just want to help you but you need to meet me halfway, yeah?” 

The curly-haired male frowned before he turned around, taking his pancakes out of the pan and putting them on two plates. He had done it accidentally, since she had been gone. He was used to it, making food for two, and then he would eat one plate and throw the other away. For a second he looked at the second plate, thinking of how he could get rid of it without Louis noticing anything. 

“Are you alright?” 

Damn. He _had_ noticed.

Harry nodded and quickly grabbed the second plate, handing it to Louis. “Here. Later we can go shopping,” he muttered, annoyed with himself. He was angry with himself because he couldn’t even stick to his plan for a couple of minutes, only because he didn’t want to look crazy. He _wasn’t_ crazy; that wasn’t the reason why Louis was here. 

As he looked up, the older male had an evident smile spread across his face. “Great! Thank you very much, Harry,” he smiled before he took a seat to eat his pancakes, across from the younger male. They sat in silence, Louis being happy as never, and Harry being annoyed as hell. After they had finished, they quickly got dressed and Harry grabbed his keys; together they made their way to the car and Harry decided it was the time to grab the wheel – literally and figuratively. “I’ll drive,” he demanded and without any protest, Louis slipped onto the car driver’s seat. 

“So, what do you like to eat most?” Louis asked, trying to start a conversation with his client again. He watched Harry, as his green eyes flickered over the street. Although he was trying to hide his annoyance, the psychiatrist could read it in his face. 

“Can you leave me alone please?” He said after a few minutes of silence. 

Frowning, Louis watched him. He really was some weird boy... he was having bad mood swings, constantly and the boy had no idea what mood he was in at the very moment. Yes, he was obviously annoyed by his presence but sometimes it looked like Harry was glad someone was there; although it was hard to tell, considering the short amount of time Louis had had with Harry so far. 

Maybe this was harder than he had expected in the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't really know what to say now. It took me quite a while to update this but that's because I was ill and I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter :) Please leave kudos/comments if you like it xx

“So, I know you told me to leave you alone, but I’d need to know what you like to eat so I can buy food,” Louis smiled warmly at the younger boy, trying to get him to talk to him. 

Harry’s eyes seemed to soften for a second but as soon as it had appeared, it had been gone already and Louis wondered if he had just imagined it or if it had actually happened. “Fine, I like basically everything. Whatever floats your boat, you have free choice.” 

Nodding, Louis got out of the car and Harry followed, putting on his sunglasses so the sun wouldn’t burn in his eyes. Louis couldn’t help but sigh at that – if it hadn’t been for Anne, he probably wouldn’t have left the flat in months. They walked into the store and for a second, the psychiatrist felt a tingling sensation in his stomach – Harry’s hand had brushed his own. 

He blushed a little and quickly turned away, pretending nothing happened when nothing had actually happened. He couldn’t get rid of this feeling, the butterflies in his stomach and he wondered why so and suddenly a few images popped up in his head; he and Harry lived together and this was just a casual shopping trip to the grocery and every now and then Harry would look at him and smile brightly or grab his hand, entwining their fingers... 

Seriously, he needed to stop that. Harry was really good looking but so far he had no idea if his personality was as beautiful – furthermore, he was his _client_. This was forbidden area. 

“What do _you_ want to eat?” A low voice suddenly asked and surprised by that, Louis found himself turning around slowly to look curiously at the younger male. He was looking at him expectantly, holding a pack of teabags in his hand. He threw it into shopping cart beside him, his green eyes not leaving Louis’s ones. 

“Um, I don’t really know,” Louis admitted with a shy smile and tried to bring himself to look away from him but he somehow couldn’t. “I don’t go shopping that often and if I do, I have my mum’s list with me. She’s the one who decides what we eat because only she and Lottie know how to cook.” 

Harry looked at him confused for a second. 

“Lottie is the oldest out of the girls – she is fifteen now.” 

“Oh,” Harry remarked and from then on he didn’t really know what to say anymore. He had tried to be nice because Louis was actually showing some effort and he was no heartless prick. But he hadn’t interacted with anyone apart from his mum in the past few weeks really, not even with his best friends (though they had tried) so he wasn’t really social and didn’t know how to keep up a conversation. 

“Well, um, I like French kissing, erm, I meant French toast,” Louis quickly said and blushed as he stumbled across his own words. Why on earth did he say _kissing_?

Not really caring about the statement, Harry nodded and his hand snapped to his right, grabbing some toast bread before he threw it into the shopping cart. “Anything else?” 

“I can’t think of any at the moment, I’m sorry,” Louis said, his eyes wandering over the shelves next to him only so he wouldn’t keep staring at Harry. He wanted to look at him and he also knew he had to, to know how he was reacting to Louis but he also that once he’d let himself stare at him again, he couldn’t look away again. 

The rest of the shopping tour was kept in silence and here and there they got a new idea of what they could cook and Louis felt like Harry was actually enjoying what they did – it was a moment, where the younger boy was easy to read, just like every other human being to him and he enjoyed these moments because it was hard for him when he was confused about other’s feelings, it made him questions his whole existence... and Harry kept making him feel that way with his mood swings. One moment he thought Harry was okay and then he was an ass again and he thought he was used to people with mood swings already but the curly haired male’s happened out of the blue, like yesterday when Louis brought him the beer.

Had this been only just yesterday? Had he really just spent one night with Harry? 

It felt so much longer... like the week was about to end every second and he hadn’t changed a thing about it. 

Maybe he would have to find a way to stay longer with Harry without neglecting his work and his family because they _needed_ the money urgently. 

“Hello?” Harry asked, causing Louis to snap out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Louis apologized and smiled at him for a second before he turned his attention back to the street. It was a good thing it was Harry who drove because if Louis had been the one behind the wheel, his absentmindedness had caused the one or other car crash already. 

“I thought you were supposed to look after me,” Harry snorted annoyed and Louis’s eyebrows jerked up in surprise – in this very moment he behaved childishly because he didn’t have the psychiatrist’s full _attention_? Wow, this was something unexpected – once again. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis tried to calm him, like he had always calmed Phoebe when she thought she was the less loved twin out of the two because Daisy insisted on being the older one and then mum had to agree with her because this was actually true; but they still all loved Phoebe and they had to assure her of that. “You were the one on my mind." He couldn't help but wink cheekily at the younger male and he thought to himself why on earth he was flirting.

“Oh,” Harry stated again, this time trying to think of a response. “May I hear what you were thinking?” He sounded impatient to Louis and he couldn’t help but chuckle lowly. He actually behaved like a teeny. 

“Only that you’re a little... complicated. That’s nothing bad, it’s just that I don’t really know how to handle you right now. I’ll need some more time. But we’ve only spent one night and this morning together, so it’s not much.” 

“But that was over fifteen hours already,” Harry retorted as he drove up the drive way to his house. “That’d be fifteen weeks – does it always take you this long? Sounds like you’re not really good at your job.” 

“You are a special child,” Louis said, trying not to show that this was his weak point and that Harry’s words had actually hit him. Maybe he really was no good psychiatrist? “I guess that’s why Zayn, Niall, Liam and Anne decided to do it this way and don’t bring you to some psychiatrist around.” 

“Or they did it because you’re the cheapest one and they can’t go on a four-hour drive every week to bring me to you and because they know I wouldn’t have agreed on coming along if they had forced me.” 

Louis was unsure of what to reply now so he decided he’d just think about all of the said words to himself – it was rude of Harry to say such words and again Louis didn’t really know why he behaved like this again. They carried the shopping bags into the kitchen and slowly began to store all the things in silence. 

He felt like Harry needed to be pushed out of his comfort zone so he’d try something new, which could be a protection of his brain. He’d been hurt once because of something he had agreed to try so obviously his brain would do this now... Harry was also obviously trying to get along with Louis but every now and then this protection thing would kick in and then he’d try to piss Louis off, like he’d probably trying to with his friends and maybe even his mum. 

The fact that they still were all with him, made his heart ache... he was so god damn lucky with those friends and such a family. 

He was pretty sure his mum would stay with him if he started being an idiot but he had his little sisters and eventually she would probably give up because he had always been the rebel, the only boy who always did what he had wanted to and after a few days, she had always given up. Maybe she would also give up, especially if he started bad mouthing about her daughters. 

And what about friends? When had he been out with Stan or Hannah last time? He hadn’t seen them since she broke up with him four years ago and if he thought about it, Stan had broken up contact with him at about the same time... what if... no, Stan was his best friend. He wouldn’t go out with Hannah, would he?

They were done with storing the food and expecting some sort of new plan, Harry looked at the older male. 

“Well, I saw you haven’t been doing anything lately, have you? I thought we could take a walk and maybe tomorrow we could clean the flat? I suppose you don’t want to do that today since we’ve just been shopping,” Louis informed him – good thing he actually had a plan. 

“I always take a walk with mum. I know everything around already.” 

“Well, how about you show me all of this? Or you could also tell me what you would like to do? I think we should still go out because you’ve been in your flat all the time, except when Anne forced you to go out. I –” 

Before the brunet could finish, he was cut of by a sound of disapproval on Harry’s behalf. “I’d very much like it if you didn’t call her ‘Anne’ like you two were like this,” he muttered and raise a hand on which he fore- and middle finger were entwined with each other, showing what he meant. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis stated professionally and nodded. “What name would you prefer?” 

Harry shrugged, a frown upon his features as his eyes scanned over Louis’s tanned skin. He looked annoyed, his green eyes darker than usually, but he didn’t look actually pissed, which would have been Louis’s first guess, according to his tone. Maybe he just _tried_ to look angry? But why would he do that? 

“Well, if you don’t have any other suggestions to make, I guess I’ll stick with Anne, uh?” Louis offered, trying to read Harry’s face properly but again it was one of those moments where he had no idea what the hell was actually going on and it was frustrating him to the point, where he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. 

“No!” Harry said, throwing his hands in the air as if he was praying to god that Louis would understand him. It was all just too confusing for the older male and he wondered what the actual hell he was doing here – this boy was a level above him. He belonged to a mental hospital. 

As quickly as the thought crossed his mind, he regretted it and he sent a silent ‘thank you’ to god because he hadn’t made him speak it out loud because those were harsh words and no-one on this entire planet ever wanted to hear those. 

Deep down, in the back of his mind, he agreed with those words because Harry _was_ too much to handle for him alone but he would never speak it out loud because he knew Harry wouldn’t be very happy with hearing those words and somehow the thought of hurting him was creating an aching twist in Louis’s stomach. When he behaved like an ass it was hard to believe he was still a teenager, somehow, but Louis kept reminding himself that Harry was almost a child, not fully grown and no adult yet.

Trying to help him, Louis offered, “How about I call her ‘your mum’? But in front of her I’ll call her Anne – is that okay with you?” 

For a second Harry was about to protest, his mouth hanging slightly opened, but then he didn’t really know what to say, so he closed his mouth, pressing his lips together and just nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s okay...” He grumbled and scratched his nape awkwardly. Now he felt like he had overreacted and the silence between them seemed to spread through the room like fog, creating an even more awkward area around them. 

“So,” Louis started after a few more seconds, extending the o. He stuck his hands into the back pockets of his chinos and balanced his weight on his bales, pushing his bum out to stretch his limbs before he straightened his position again. “What do you want to do now?” 

“I want some time for myself,” Harry growled and turned around, yanking open the fridge. His eyes scanned through its inside, looking for a beer and then he realized Louis had hidden them somewhere. Groaning, he shut it closed again and was about to stalk away, as suddenly someone grasped his elbow. 

“Harry, I –”

“Let. Me. Go,” Harry demanded without turning around. 

“No,” Louis said and frowned. By now he already knew Harry wanted to be left alone but he also knew he had to keep pushing Harry out of his comfort zone to keep things going and he didn’t even have a week for all of this. Although it made him uncomfortable, he had to do things Harry disliked. “C’mon, don’t be like a grumpy cat. We can do something you like too, but I don’t want you to lock yourself inside your room.” 

“Let us throw a party tonight,” Harry said and nodded and again Louis’s eyebrows jerked upwards in surprise. 

“Wait, what?” 

“You heard me,” Harry muttered with a light smile on his lips. It actually reached his eyes and small crinkles formed around them. “Let’s throw a party, with alcohol and girls and all that stuff. I used to throw a lot of parties when I moved out of mum’s house and I just realized I haven’t done one in a few weeks. Could you call Niall, Liam and Zayn? I’ll go and get some booze.” 

Frowning, Louis thought about the idea. It was good of Harry to do something he’d done before... his girlfriend died... But Louis was afraid it was just an excuse of the younger boy to drink something. “I have a better idea,” he slowly said, which caused the younger male’s shoulders to slump down a little. “Don’t worry, we will make a party – but I’ll get the booze and you call the boys. You have more friends to invite over than me – I don’t know anyone here,” he quickly added before he could feel uncomfortable because of his commitment. 

Harry nodded and Louis grabbed the keys on his way out. 

To be honest, he’d never really been a big fan of parties. The girls liked him because he was the boy of school in a band and he counted as an actor since he’d played the main part in a play in school but he still felt lonely because he had only Stan... later he fell in love with Hannah, the pretty, funny, bubbly girl from the class beneath him.

It had all started out with a dare between him and Stan...

_“I dare you to go and fuck Hannah,” Stan smiled as he put down his bottle._

_“Hannah who?” Louis asked confused, looking around on the playground. They were in school, far away from all the little kids around them so they could talk freely about everything although he and Stan had never had much in common. The only thing that kept their friendship going was their mischievousness._

_“Hannah Walker,” Stan said and pointed at the blonde girl in between a bunch of brunettes. They were talking and laughing._

_“I’m not quite sure...” Louis mumbled. It wasn’t that Hannah wasn’t attractive – because, hell she was – but she seemed a nice girl and although he was only fourteen he had some sense of respect for the female population._

_“Aww, is little Boobear scared of losing a dare?” Stan teased him by mimicking Jay’s, Louis’s mum, voice and using her nickname for Louis._

_Now he felt challenged and how could you blame him? He was fourteen. So he agreed on sleeping with Hannah – it wouldn’t be his first sex after all, if he was completely honest. He walked up to her and smiled as charmingly as he could, “Hannah, could I kidnap you for a second?”_

_He_ was _popular so of course she said yes, with blushed cheeks and the girls around her staring at her wide-eyed, shocked that she’d been chosen by Louis Tomlinson. “Did you know that you’re one of the prettiest girls in school?” He asked her, close to her face so his breath was hitting her skin. She shivered as his hand “accidentally” brushed her sides._

_“I am?” She asked unbelieving and this was the moment where Louis realized again what the actual hell he was doing – he still didn’t want to give in, because Stan would tease him for the rest of his life with this. So he kept this facade going. He pretended he liked her, that he saw more in her than a friend and one day, he started believing it too and the thought of her finding out he had only walked up to her that one day made him cringe._

Maybe Stan had told her after all this time? 

Maybe this was the reason why neither had talked to him ever since the day she broke up with him? 

He had been seventeen, when they (or better she) had decided it was for the best to just be friends but they stopped talking and never were friends anymore... and this was also the time when he realized he preferred men over women after all. Maybe she had done him a favour? 

In the supermarket, Louis looked for some alcohol-free beer. With a little bit of luck Harry wouldn’t notice and if he did, he couldn’t do anything about it either. When Louis got back to the flat, Harry was nicely dressed – he wore a white shirt which seemed to be tight but still comfortable and it showed off his nice chest. Louis could slightly see a few black stains beneath the white shirt and he was pretty sure the boy had tattoos which he hadn’t seen yet. He also wore black skinny jeans and for a second, the older male was shocked how skinny he was, due to the fact how tall he was. His big feet were in some nice shoes and Louis wondered how expensive this must have been. 

“You should get dressed too,” Harry smiled warmly at him and the brunet’s heart did a little flip at that smile... if he did this one more time, he would probably have a heart attack. 

“Y-yes,” Louis stuttered. “I’ll bring t-the beer to t-the k-kitchen first,” he muttered, his cheeks red before he quickly walked into the kitchen. He put some bottles on the table, where he could also see some crisps and nuts and other little snacks, and then he put some of them into the fridge to cool them, although it was a miracle to him why people would drink cool beer. 

As soon as everything was set up, he hurried into his bedroom and quickly looked through his stuff. 

He found some brown chinos, which were his personal favourites because they showed off his bum quite nicely and he was quite proud of his bum, and a white t-shirt. He also grabbed his suspenders and clasped them to his chinos without throwing them over his shoulders and then he slipped his feet into a pair of white TOMs – he had far too many shoes from that brand. 

Just as he reached the bottom step back to the living room, where Harry just put a CD into the radio, the door bell rang. The curly haired male smirked, showing off his dimples. “Mr Tomlinson, I wish you much fun at a party á la Harry Styles.” 

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as the green eyed male walked past him to open the door.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake off all the thoughts he had had about all the parties he’d been to when he was a teenager... they had all ended up in being a disaster but maybe this time it’d be different. Different people, different city, different house, different age. 

Maybe he could actually have some fun today.


	4. Chapter 3

When Louis woke up the next morning, his head was aching horribly and he wondered, what on earth he had been doing yesterday. He stretched his limbs as he suddenly hit someone and his widened with realization that he was lying next to someone and he was only in his boxers. 

Oh god. 

Slowly, he turned his head to his right and squinted unbelieving, as he saw a head of brown curls and a bare back with pale skin, as if he hadn’t seen the sun in months. He was snoring lightly, his shoulders moving a little and his face hidden to Louis. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” the psychiatrist kept repeating as he crawled out of the bed backwards. He felt the bed ending and stood to his feet before he bumped into the nightstand and threw a lamp to the floor. His breath hitched and his eyes widened even more as he watched Harry turn around to look at him. The curly haired male blinked a few times and stretched his muscles before he was able to look at a shocked Louis. 

“What’re you doin’ there?” He asked with a raspy morning voice and Louis felt a lump in his throat. He was so tempted to just crawl back into the bed to him and snuggle up to him, whispering sweet nothings and wanted to repeat whatever they had done yesterday because there was no memory about it in his brain _whatsoever_ and he didn’t want to leave this room without any memories but he knew he had to. 

“I- I... We –” He actually had no idea what he was supposed to say in a situation like this and it frustrated him, knowing that now he was the weak one out of them. It was the first time in years he was speechless – or had he ever been speechless? He couldn’t think of any situation where he wouldn’t have been able to give back a witty comment. “What’s happened last night?” 

A cheeky grin spread about Harry’s voice and he bit his lower lip seductively, which made Louis almost melt on the spot. Why was Harry so attractive? “Well, although you can’t remember I’m pretty sure you must’ve figured out due to your expression,” he smiled and crawled closer to Louis, who didn’t move a centimetre in his spot. “That bum of yours, it was driving me mad ever since I saw you in my flat.” Again he bit his lip, trying to hold back a smirk. 

“That can’t have happened...” Louis muttered unbelieving because he had _never_ let himself go that much and he’d never drunk so much that he couldn’t remember everything that’s happened. Someone must have put something into his drink. 

“Why not?” Harry asked and frowned, a surprised glint in his eyes as he kept up Louis’s glance into his own green eyes. “Are you not... you know...?”

“Oh,” Louis said and found himself blushing – another thing that hadn’t happened in a long time, before he met Harry. Something about that boy made him go crazy. “I... I am, but –”

“I knew it!” Harry laughed and jumped out of his bed, his fists racing up into the air, before he did a happy dance – naked. 

“Please, take something on,” Louis murmured and looked away blushing. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he preferred not to know after all. “I’ll better... um, go and make something to eat... for us, if you don’t mind,” he said and inhaled deeply before he walked out of the room. 

Harry’s confused eyes followed him until he was down the hallway, disappearing in his own room where he quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a plain white shirt. He didn’t like being (half) naked around others much and he couldn’t understand Harry’s exhibitionism really, but he was here to get to know every little detail about the younger male. He knew he shouldn’t have left but he had always promised himself he wouldn’t let his job affect his private life and if he had stayed, he probably would’ve done something he’d regret later on. 

A few minutes later, when he was cooking some ham and eggs, Harry come down to the kitchen with a smirk on his face. “Don’t you want to know why I was so happy earlier?” He asked grinning, plonking down on a chair across the counter between the two of them. 

“Of course I do,” Louis forced a smile without looking at him. “I want to know everything about you – that’s why I’m here after all.” He looked up to see a mere amount of hurt flickering over Harry’s expression but as the younger boy blinked it was gone already and Louis wasn’t too sure if he had just imagined it due to his hangover. 

“Well, there didn’t happen anything between us last night,” Harry spoke and Louis almost choked on his saliva. 

He stared at the curly haired male for a few moments. “What?!” This had to be a god damn joke! Who did this boy think he was?! 

“Well,” Harry started, still laughing lowly and trying to stop himself but he was too amused by Louis’s expression. “It started when you left me and the boys alone...”

_“Harry, are you serious?” Niall asked with raised eyebrows and shook his head unbelieving. “You guys cannot do that to him, he hasn’t done anything to you. Also, you don’t know if he’ll play along.”_

_“He will,” Harry chuckled and took another sip of his alcohol-free beer before he grimaced. Had Louis really thought he’d be stupid enough to not realize this was without alcohol? At least they had their booze, thanks to Zayn and Niall – those two would never come to a party without anything. “And he’s deserved it, for this beer,” he muttered before he put the bottle aside; he hadn’t even drunken half of it yet._

_“C’mon, Niall, relax,” Zayn muttered and patted his friend’s back. Thankfully Liam wasn’t around at the moment – it seemed as if Liam was protective over the psychiatrist because this was already their third attempt of planning some kind of payback for the alcohol-free beer but Liam had always managed to convince them they were overreacting; now that he was on the toilet, Zayn and Harry had enough time to make up a plan._

_Niall didn’t seem too keen on their plan, but he wasn’t Liam and he was always in for a laugh – also had he been one of the ones who’d complained about the beer in first place. He just wasn’t sure if it was smart of them to do something to Louis because although they had paid him, he could decide to give them their money back and go back home – though Harry had thrown a party, which he hadn’t done in a few months, Niall could tell the curly haired male still wasn’t one hundred per cent back to his old self._

_And he missed Harry’s old self._

_“Zayn, what would Liam say?” Niall tried it. After all were Zayn and Liam in a tight relationship, which might have been the reason why Zayn had always given in when Liam had said ‘no’._

_“Liam’s not here,” the black haired male tried to defend himself. He turned his attention back to the youngest out of them and smiled. “Okay, here’s the deal; if you get Louis to believe you two fucked, you’ll get fifty pound. Deal?”_

_Harry nodded quickly and laughed. “No problem at all,” he smirked before he walked up to the canister, filled with booze. He quickly emptied his alcohol-free bottle of beer (with a grimace) before he filled it with the booze, then he threw one of his ‘happy’-pills into the bottle. “Hey, Louis,” he said to the older male who had just filled the empty bowls with new crisps and mini-pretzels._

_“Hello Harry,” the psychiatrist said as professional as always._

_“I brought you a beer.”_

_“I don’t drink, thank you,” Louis said and nodded and Harry rolled his eyes, “As if I didn’t know this was alcohol-free. C’mon, I’m probably mental but not stupid,” he joked, trying to avoid an annoyed and impatient undertone in his voice._

_Louis chuckled nervously before he grabbed the bottle and took a sip. He frowned and thought about something for a while, then he shrugged and took another sip. “This is actually quite good!”_

_“Yeah, I think so too! Do you want to dance?” He asked and Louis took another sip of the ‘beer’ before he nodded eagerly. When had he been dancing with someone except for his little sisters for fun? When had someone asked him to dance the last time?_

_Louis drunk more and more of the alcohol and Harry kept bringing him new bottles but he hadn’t even finished the third before he had been an utter mess and Harry had to say good bye to all the guests. Zayn raised his eyebrows at Harry, who nodded and showed him a thumb-up as he carried Louis into his bed room, “What happens now?” Louis slurred as he saw they weren’t heading to his bed room but to Harry’s._

_“What do you think?” Harry whispered into his ear, trying not to laugh – this was too funny! He put the wasted psychiatrist onto his bed and told him to take off his clothes and as he struggled with his pants, Harry helped him but then he just put Louis down onto the mattress._

_He hadn’t had anyone in a long time but this was_ Louis _and he didn’t want anything from Louis in that way, especially because he was a guy! So he just flicked off the lights and Louis fell asleep right there so Harry decided to strip off, as he usually did, and lay down in the bed._

“Harry...” Louis sighed and rubbed his temples. “Well, congratulations on winning that bet,” he said tired and as if it couldn’t have been any other way. On the one hand he was relieved he and Harry hadn’t had any interaction yesterday but on the other hand he wished they had – there was no point in denying that he was sexy and he wouldn’t mind spending a night with him; well, if there wasn’t the Hippocratic Oath. 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Harry asked unbelieving and his jaw seemed to drop to the floor in surprise. How could Louis be _not_ pissed at this action? 

“Well, you obviously had your reason. And I’m not here because I want to do anything with you like this, I promise. I’m just here to observe you and try to help you to get back to your old self.” 

“God fucking damn it!” Harry exclaimed, hammering his fist onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen where Louis had just wanted to place the now ready bacon. He waited a few seconds before he placed a plate in front of the younger male, who angrily grabbed a piece to shove it into his mouth. 

“Did you try to annoy me?” Louis asked curiously. He was fully in his element – finally able to ask Harry questions about his feelings like he had wanted to do it all this time. 

“Yes, of course!” Harry groaned and ate another piece of ham. “Why else would I do it?” 

“I thought either for the money or payback for the beer,” Louis smiled and sat down across from him, folding his arms across his chest. He didn’t know why but he’d never been afraid of aggressive people, although the aggressive ones tended to threaten him with murder when he hit their weak spot. 

“No, I am trying to get fucking rid of you!” Harry spat and rubbed his temples in annoyance. Although Louis told himself not to get affected by it, he did and it hurt more than it should have. These words bored right into his heart, pushing in like a couple hundred knives. 

“Ouch, now you’ve hurt my feelings,” Louis played it off although he was saying the truth, just in a mockery tone. “May I ask why you want to get rid of me? Like, what are the horrible things I do to you?” 

“You just burst into my life!” Harry screamed.

“Well, you just burst into your mum’s life but did you ever hear her complain about it?” Louis asked. “Or Zayn, Niall and Liam. You just bumped into each other, yet you all are friends. How come you hate me, when all I have done is coming into your life like these people?” 

“Because you’re gonna leave again soon,” Harry grumbled before he could stop himself and Louis’s heart started speeding up as he heard those words leaving the younger male’s lips. “I knew Zayn and Niall and Liam would stay with me but you won’t.” 

Like once Louis had noticed already, in some way Harry was still a little child. He simply didn’t want Louis in his life because he didn’t want to get hurt by him leaving again? 

This was some sort of flattering. 

“What if I promise you that I will stay with you, even after this is over? I told you once already, Harry, you’re a special child.” He laughed lowly and handed him another plate full of bacon, since Harry had eaten all of the other ones already in his anger without really noticing it. 

Harry bit his lip and sighed. “You cannot promise me that,” he muttered frustrated. “You live in London and I live here in Cheshire, four hours away from London. You will forget me as soon as you’re out of this town.” 

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Louis laughed and Harry frowned. “Don’t worry, this wasn’t meant like that! You’re just really special and I don’t think I will ever forget how I lived with a complete stranger for a week. Also, could we stay in contact with cell phones and I could come and visit you every now and then or you could come and visit me every now and then.” 

“Liam’s moving to London,” Harry suddenly said without looking at Louis. “This means Zayn will move with him and then there’s only Niall and me. Niall is Liam’s best friend. He’ll probably move with them too and then everyone has left me. Because everyone always leaves me.” 

“Don’t say that, Harry.” 

“Why not? It’s true,” he sighed, running a hand through his dark curls. “She’s left me too.” 

“I... I thought she died,” Louis whispered carefully because this could be his moment to break Harry; to get to know the full story, the story he hadn’t even told his friends or his mum yet and the reason why her death was affecting him so much. 

“She did, but it was my fault,” he muttered and Louis was about to shake his head and protest but the younger male didn’t even give him the chance to speak up as he went straight on, “because I let her go. We had a fight... this one girl claimed to have slept with me and she believed it and she came to mine and wanted to discuss it out with me and she just... she found me watching porn. I know, it was stupid but I’m a boy, okay? So she believed that girl even more and we had a fight... she was so done. I shouldn’t have let her go, Louis. If I had made her stay with me, she hadn’t left us... she hadn’t left me.” 

“This is none of your fault,” Louis whispered and bit his lip – again Harry’s sadness was affecting him when never had any patient’s sadness affected him before. “I am not to blame anyone, but if it was anybody’s fault, it was this girl who said she slept with you. Even if it had been the truth.” 

“It wasn’t,” Harry shook his head violently, causing his curls to fall into his face and cover half of his face. “It wasn’t true. I loved her so much. If I love someone, it’s strong because I don’t fall easily. She was my first true love, you know? I’ve had girls I had meaningless sex with, like my first time but it was all before I met her with seventeen. See, we didn’t even have a year together before she had to be taken away from me.” 

“Is this why you push people away?” Louis asked carefully. He was actually so scared to take it too far into Harry’s comfort zone so he’d be pushed out again and they had to start it all over again when it was already Wednesday. He was running out of time. 

“I... I don’t...” Harry sighed because it was pointless to lie to Louis now when he was actually totally right. Harry was afraid it would happen again. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. “Ugh, I hate you,” he muttered before he stood up and walked away, leaving Louis there completely confused.

...

“Here are your fifty pound – but don’t you dare tell Liam!” 

“I won’t,” Harry chuckled and shook his head. He wondered when he had been outside on his own the last time and he had to admit, it had been too long ago to remember. Liam approached them in just that moment so the curly haired male quickly shoved the money into his bum pocket innocently. 

“Hey Harry,” Liam smiled. “Where’s Louis?” 

Harry blushed slightly without really noticing (but of course Zayn and Liam noticed) and cleared his throat. “I, well, I sneaked out the house when he thought I’d go to take a nap.” 

Zayn wasn’t sure if he should be mad at Harry or proud of him because he hadn’t witnessed his friend sneaking out in a long time; but it was a lot of money he had spent on Louis and he wanted him to take care of Harry but of course Harry had to meet him halfway. 

Liam just sighed and shook his head. “Please, why Harry?” 

The curly haired male just shrugged. He didn’t feel comfortable around him after this morning because of what they had been talking about and he had felt like he needed some time away from Louis; he was so clingy. But now that he was all alone he felt kind of awkward – it was like Louis was his protection of everything out here. 

“Do you want us to escort you back and protect you of mummy?” Zayn asked teasingly, which caused Harry to roll his eyes at him. 

“Ugh, shut up, Zayn. He’s not my babysitter.” 

“Yes, but you’re a bit selfish,” Liam said – he had always been honest, but still keeping his tad of respect and he knew who he could talk to like that and who not. “We paid a lot of money so you get better and then you sneak out of the house and do things to get rid of him. I’m not stupid, I know about your bet. And Zayn, it was really stupid of you sine you could’ve known you’d lose.” 

Zayn blushed a little, but Liam’s attention was only at the youngest out of them. Harry’s shoulders had sunken with every word of Liam and he realized it was really selfish of him. He had no idea how much money his mum and the boys had paid to get him mentally healthy again. He knew he hadn’t asked for help in first place but he could be grateful for their support and shouldn’t throw it away like this. 

“I’m sorry...” Harry muttered and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It’ just that I needed some distance from him because he had managed to make me tell him everything about Tessa’s death and I was feeling weird around him and I just needed some time for myself. I’ll go right back.” 

Zayn sighed and Liam immediately felt bad because he had judged Harry before he even knew why Harry had turned up at their door at three in the afternoon, when it was still sunny – very unlike Harry. “Do you want me to drive you?” He asked him then and the younger male nodded gratefully. 

“I’ll be right back,” Liam smiled and pecked Zayn’s cheek before he and Harry walked to Liam’s car. 

For a mere second, Harry wondered if he could ever love someone again and right as he thought that, he bumped into a certain brunet with grey eyes and a name that was Louis.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay it took me like forever to get this done and nothing is happening and it's short but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner AND it will contain some stuff to happen :)

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , was all Harry could think of as his eyes were met with Louis’s, who just looked at him with a blank expression, although all Harry wanted to know was what was about to come. He didn’t know Louis for too long, he still didn’t know what his opinion on himself was and he surely didn’t know how he would react right now that he had found him here, obviously _not_ at home, where he was supposed to be. 

“Harry,” Louis said nodding and licked his lip as his eyes watched the curly haired male’s features, waiting for a reaction apparently. 

“Louis,” the younger male breathed out with wide eyes. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“Well, I made some food and I went to bring it to your room since you wouldn’t come downstairs when I shouted for you. So I went up to your room where I didn’t find you. So there weren’t many options where you could be right?” He smiled innocently and Harry let his head sink. He had forgotten how Louis would always cook at the same time and would always make him eat. 

“You’re cooking for him?” Liam now asked a little confused. 

Louis looked over to where Liam stood and nodded, confusion hiding behind his grey eyes as well. “Yes, of course.” 

“Oh wow,” Liam murmured and nodded appreciative. “That’s really nice of you but you know you don’t have to do that, right? I mean, we should pay you for food, and all...” 

Louis shook his head and shrugged with a smile. “No, thank you, but I’m doing fine. Also it’s not only for Harry and he needs to eat.” Harry frowned because it felt like Liam was his mum and as if Louis was his psychiatrist and he himself was either a kid or not even here. Louis now turned his attention to Harry and smiled sweetly; so sweetly that it made Harry’s head feel dizzy and that he wondered what this gaze was supposed to mean. “But it’s my secrets and I’m not allowed to share them.” 

Liam nodded in understanding and it felt as if Louis had mentally said goodbye to him because he waved towards Harry and the older male before he walked back inside the house, leaving Louis and Harry stand there alone. Harry turned around, turning his full attention to the brunet and bit his lip. “Am I in trouble now?” 

Louis shook his head and raised his eyebrow with a smirk plastered across his face. “You know I’m your psychiatrist and not your mum and you’re not under arrest either.” He motioned the younger male to follow him as he walked towards his own car. “But may I ask you why you ran away and didn’t just tell me? I have to admit I was a little scared you weren’t in your room when I went in there. Thought you might have got kidnapped or something.” He was laughing lowly, trying to soften the tension between them. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel warmer on the inside although he still felt like it was awkward next to him. “I don’t know why... I don’t know, I just thought you may not let me?” 

Louis laughed. “It’s good when you go out again, Harry. And as I said, I can’t forbid you anything.” 

“You forbade me beer,” Harry disagreed with raised eyebrows as he fastened his seatbelt. He had to admit that Louis’s car was quite fancy and if he had the money, he would like to buy one like this as well; but for that he would have to take tests and all first because he still didn’t have a driving license. 

“Well, that’s something different... and I didn’t actually forbid it,” Louis laughed as he turned the wheel to drive around the corner. It was silent for a while and the silence was enough for Harry to notice that rain droplets were falling onto the glass around him. It took him until now to realise he’d been staring at Louis now that he looked away. “I hid it and you can drink it in moderation _after_ you’ve eaten something. You have to admit that it’s healthier and I guess you’re feeling better?” 

Harry shrugged because he wasn’t sure... he had less headaches but of course he would have because he rarely got drunk (except for the party but Louis got there drunk as well so it didn’t matter anyhow) but for the times he was drunk he was always able to forget about everything for a while and he also felt like he was now forced to think of everything. “Do you think I’ll be okay after this week?” He asked carefully, afraid of the answer. He couldn’t be okay if he needed a psychiatrist, that was for sure. And if Louis himself didn’t see hope for him what was the reason in trying anyway?

“I’m not sure yet,” Louis said truthfully because he had learnt to always tell his patients what he thought was the best but never actually lie. It wasn’t that he thought Harry was a hopeless case but he was pretty sure was totally messed up and needed more than one week. He had made big steps in this little time but he still had horrible mood swings and he still hadn’t talked about his problems really; also he wanted to avoid Louis and maybe he didn’t even realise he needed help... and this had always been and will always be the first step to get better. “Maybe, maybe not. We’ll see, but it’s only Wednesday, so don’t you worry. I’m sure everything will work out.” 

Harry nodded and sunk back in his seat, watching the drops falling onto the window. He was glad he didn’t live far away from Liam and Zayn because he hated being stuck in a car for too long. If the boys all moved to London how would he be able to visit them? He hardly managed half an hour in a car, how was he supposed to survive four solid hours? 

The answer was he wouldn’t. 

He’d probably become claustrophobic which would lead to a panic attack which would lead to a car crash so it was an actual life danger. 

Okay. 

_Shut up_ , he told himself because he made himself go crazy with thinking these things.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Louis snapped him out of him thoughts as he looked over to Harry with a smile across his face before they drove up the driveway. 

...

“What’s your favourite animal?” 

Harry raised his brow as he held his spoon in midair, ready to wrap his lips around it and swallow the liquid which was swimming in the cavity. “Are you testing me now?” He asked quietly before he quickly ate the spoon, leaving some marks on the silver material. 

Louis raised his brows amused and shook his head, trying to hold back his smile. “No, actually I’m trying to hold a normal conversation with the person I’m eating. At the moment I’m not observing, which makes me pretty bored so I need to talk.” 

Harry shrugged then and leant back in his chair, putting his spoon beside the plate. “I am pretty fond of cats.” 

“You’re a cat’s person?” Louis asked surprised and again Harry nodded with raised eyebrows. He was never sure what Louis was thinking of him that very moment because he always seemed so reserved... it made him smile though when he remembered this morning, when Louis was all flustered about seeing Harry naked and thinking they’d had sex. 

“Yes, I am, why?”

Louis shrugged and smiled before he took another spoonful of his soup. “I don’t know, I mean, I should have expected it somehow? You’re a little like a cat.” “Okay, Sherlock, then tell me what’s a cat like,” Harry murmured a little annoyed because most people thought bad of cats; they were toffee-nosed, lazy and all-dominant, which pissed most people of. 

Louis on the other hand couldn’t help but smile about the nickname the younger male had given him. “Well, most people think cats are lazy but in fact they are pretty active and they love to around their owner or people who seem to care for them. And I think if you treat a cat nicely, they will treat you nicely as well. Of course some cats will get pissed if you carry them around constantly but let’s be honest... who likes clingy people either?

“The reason why some cats bite or scratch is because they don’t want to be annoyed. Who wants to though? Like you. If you feel annoyed or something, you get mad and although I haven’t seen you aggressive yet, but from what I’ve seen you raise your voice pretty fast and you don’t shy to use profanities.” 

“Louis is checking me out,” Harry laughed before he put away his empty plate. 

The psychiatrist couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the younger male and sigh dramatically. He put his plate away as well and waved with his hand to motion Harry to forget it. “That move was just really gay,” Harry laughed and Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “I-I’m... not like...” 

The brunet nodded with a smile. “I know, Harry. Otherwise you would have kicked me out of your house already.” His eyes darkened for a second and Harry wanted to ask if he was alright but as he blinked for less than a second, Louis’s expression had gone back to normal and he wasn’t even sure anymore if he had just imagined it or not but he rather not embarrass himself so he let it slip. 

“I’m gonna take a shower now. See you later, yeah?” 

Before Harry could reply, the older male had disappeared and the curly haired male bit his lip, wondering if he had hit a weak spot now... but against his expectations he wasn’t happy about it at all. 


	6. Chapter 5

Louis hated himself right now because Harry’s is words had affected him so much when he knew the younger male hadn’t even been serious. It just felt so ridiculous that he was upset now, almost crying there in the shower like a hormonal teenage girl. He hated being like this because he was there to help so many people and sometimes it felt like nobody was there for him. 

As if there was nobody who was willing to listen to _his_ problems, to _his_ worries. 

He felt like such a crybaby right now because he would always wonder why humans cried so much – he also wondered that about himself. Why was it that humans were so emotional? There were some with no emotions at all, cruel and heartless and some worse than animals and then there were some, like him, who were affected by everything. 

He remembered how he had went to a psychiatrist for half a year before he was allowed to study psychology and it had been quite hard but he had thought everything had turned out right… but now he sat here, crying in the shower and no-one was there to listen to him. 

Harry might wonder already where he was since he never was absent for this long so he washed his face a bit again and stepped out of the steaming shower. He couldn’t see his reflection on the mirror since it was – like the single window in the room and the wall of the shower – steamed and impossible to look at. He grabbed one of the white towels hanging on the door handle and he rubbed his hair semi dry before he rubbed most of his body’s parts and then wrapped it around his pelvis. He stepped out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Harry who looked down at him worried. 

“Hey,” he said lowly, his phone in his hand. To be honest, Louis had never seen him with a phone so he had actually thought the younger male only used the landline so it was a surprise to see him using such a new-looking phone. It was some smart phone. 

“Are you still mad?” The curly haired male asked, his hand falling to his side, then he pushed them into his pockets and looked to the floor embarrassedly. Louis frowned, his brows furrowing together as he looked up bemused. “What do you mean?” 

The taller one of them looked up, capturing Louis’s grey eyes with his own green ones. “So you’re not mad?” 

“Why should I be mad?” Louis chuckled, running his hands through his wet hair. He shook his head, splashing some droplets towards Harry. 

“Dick,” he murmured in response, wiping the wet spots off his face. “Anyway, it was just that I had pulled a lot of stupid moves today and I wanted to... apologize?” His voice was faintly audible as he spoke so quiet and with flushed cheeks. Louis couldn’t help but think how adorable that made him look and in that second he realised what he was wearing; nothing but a towel. 

“Dammit,” he murmured and rushed past Harry, who looked after him, a mix of confusion and hurt displaying on his face but Louis couldn’t see it anymore because he was already in his room, the door slammed shut. Harry wondered what he had done wrong and he sighed because he _knew_ it.

He had been a total dick today; first the bet with Zayn, then he ran away, then he made an unnecessary comment about his sexuality. Harry didn’t mind he preferred sticks over holes as long as it wasn’t his stick the psychiatrist was aiming at. It was just that he couldn’t help it but to make jokes about it... he had always wanted a gay friend somehow and even though Louis was only here because he got paid for it, Harry had felt like they were... some sort of friends. 

After all... the older male had promised him to stay friends after this.

He wouldn’t just say it to make Harry feel better... would he? 

Suddenly he doubted all of the grey eyed male’s words and if he had ever spoken the truth or just tried to make him feel better. He _tried_ to be rather angry than disappointed, sad and frustrated but he couldn’t help it. 

He looked at Louis’s door with a clenched jaw and his hands formed fists as he stood the ground firmly. How did he dare to lie right into his face? How could he do that him? Didn’t he see how hurt he already was? Did he have to do him _more_ harm? Couldn’t he just let him _be_? 

_Okay, calm down_ , Harry told himself and took a deep breath because maybe he was just overreacting and this was all in his mind. He knew he had to get something done this week, also for his mum, Liam, Zayn and Niall because they must have spent a fortune on Louis; after all he wanted to be okay again. He wanted to be able to fall in love. He wanted to be able to go out. 

He wanted to be normal. 

“Harry?” A male voice shouted and Harry’s eyes snapped open – he hadn’t even realised they were closed until he had opened them. “Could you come in here and help me for a second?” He sounded embarrassed and his voice was shaky, the younger male could tell, which made him even more curious. 

He walked towards the door, his hand gripping the doorknob before he slowly turned it and pushed the door away from him, letting it swing open. Louis was still wearing the towel and nothing else and for a second Harry felt himself panicking because maybe he tried to seduce him...? 

Louis’s face was flushed with embarrassment and he looked towards the ground, where his toes curled into the carpet. “The... um, drawer won’t open,” he murmured, pointing towards the set of drawers, which were a part of the closet standing right next to a big window. 

Harry chuckled and Louis felt even more embarrassed. He just wanted to dress properly and now he probably made Harry feel very uncomfortable, wearing nothing but a towel and all. He knew he wouldn’t mind seeing the younger male in nothing but a towel but he also knew that he wasn’t allowed to think of him that way.

It was just... hard not to. 

He seemed so vulnerable, so broken that Louis wanted to do everything to make him feel loved and wanted and he wanted to wrap his arms around his waist from behind- no wait, he did _not_ want to do that. _He didn’t want to do that_. 

After a while Harry pulled open the drawer and smiled proudly. “Here you go... um, Louis.” 

The older male frowned confused, though nodded gratefully and waited for him to disappear again so he could change but Harry didn’t seem to move at all. “Um...” Louis started and looked down at his body. He felt awkward, showing so much of himself to another male who he would never be able to touch either way. “Could you, um...?” 

For a few moments Harry seemed bemused but then nodded quickly and walked out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him. Louis sighed, grabbing some stuff before he let the towel drop to the floor to take on his boxers. Just as he lifted one leg to pull it through one of the holes, the door opened again and Harry stepped in before he realised what Louis did there and his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered and froze in his spot, eyeing Louis nakedly. 

The older male didn’t react at first but then quickly put his boxers over his private area and his eyes widened as well. He wondered how to save this situation and he thought handling it humorous would probably the best idea, “Now we both saw each other naked.” 

Suddenly there was a smile playing around the curly haired male’s lips and he nodded with a smile. “Now I forgot what I was about to say,” he murmured but Louis could tell he was lying; the way he scratched his head was so untypical for Harry and the way he avoided eye contact with the psychiatrist was yet another evidence. “Next time I’ll knock.” 

Louis nodded slowly, wondering what was going on in the green eyed male’s mind. “Yeah... um, would you please clean up the kitchen? I need to call my mum. I haven’t talked to her in a while and she is probably worrying. I’ll be downstairs in a few. If you want to talk then, it’s fine with me.” 

“T-talk?” Harry asked confused because what would Louis want to talk about. 

The psychiatrist simply smiled. “You can’t lie to a psychiatrist really, Harry,” he explained. “We learn to read humans’ gestures. I know you still know why you came in here so if you want to talk later, that’d be perfectly fine with me.” He gave his friend (could he call him a friend? Louis still wasn’t sure) a small smile before Harry nodded slowly and left the room. 

Louis slipped into his boxers – finally – and took on a pair of sweats a black shirt which said “ _THE KILLERS_ ” on the front. He grabbed his phone from the table stand and dialled the number from home but he didn’t call just yet... He had no idea why but suddenly he was scared. 

What if his mum was angry at him? He hadn’t called her all the time because he had been busy with Harry but she had been busy with his sisters for fifteen years now (the twins were only eight but Lottie was fifteen already) and she had also found the time to call him when he was still in college so he thought maybe he should have called her and she might have thought the same. 

He sighed, giving it a try and putting the phone to his ear. 

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

“ _Hi, we are the Tomlinsons, Johanna, Louis, Charlotte, Félicité, Daisy and Phoebe! Although we are so many people, we all seem to be busy at the moment! If you want to leave a message, please speak after the –_ ” 

Louis sighed and disconnected the line. Maybe they had seen it was him on the ID and decided not to answer because it was rare none of them was home... or maybe they had gone eating out or something. The male smiled at that thought – although he wasn’t with them right now he was happy they did something together and enjoyed it. 

He couldn’t remember when he had been out for dinner with his mum or any of the sisters last time. It seemed as if the money he had already received from Zayn, Niall, Liam and Anne was making it possible and he was grateful to earn so much money at once. 

He had also gained a friend, right? Or maybe four? He liked all of the guys a lot because they seemed so nice and he envied their friendship... maybe ‘envy’ was the wrong word because what he actually wanted was to be a part of their group. They all seemed to care a lot for each other and he thought it could be nice to have some friends who cared about you so much that they would give up all their money so you’d be fine again. 

It was hard having a depressed friend so they all wanted to help Harry instead of giving up on their friendship. 

Speaking of Harry... the curly haired male must be waiting downstairs! 

Louis hurried down the stairs to find Harry lying on the sofa, watching TV. For a moment he just watched the younger male because he looked content, or at least fine. He didn’t want to burst into one of those rare moments where Harry didn’t look like he was either a) about to snap, b) about to cry or c) about to hate everyone and everything. 

As he moved closer subconsciously, Harry grabbed the remote to mute the TV and looked over to where Louis was stood watching him quietly. He frowned and then the older male walked towards him, sitting down on a chair and he had almost smiled at that because if he folded his leg about his other, he would look like every psychiatrist on those TV shows and Harry was already in the right position. 

“Okay,” Louis said, his bantering self disappearing and now he became completely serious. “What did you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not the usual beggar but it'd mean a lot to me if you commented/gave kudos if you liked this? Please, thank you! x


End file.
